Doublement belle, doublement cruelle!
by NikkI21
Summary: Après avoir disparu, Halley revient à Poudlard. Mais elle a changé. Trop même. Quelque chose va arriver, et elle aura besoin de ses amis pour l'aider à s'en sortir*CHAPITRE3 ENLIGNE*
1. Pas une, mais deux nouvelles

Doublement belles, doublement cruelle!  
  
Bajourrrrr!!!! C'est ma première fic et j'aimerai vraiment que vous me reviewer pour me dire si vous avez aimé. Merciii!!!!! Bonnnee lecture!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 Pas une,mais deux nouvelles étudiantes  
  
Harry était à la gare et entendait Ron et Hermione. Il ne les avaient pas vu de l'été. Hermione, qui était partit en Bulgarie, n'était revenu qu'à la fin des vacances et Ron, qui était allé en Roumamie avec sa famille, était revenu il y a trois semaines, mais pour une raison quelconque, Harry n'avait pu aller le voir. Il était donc rester seul, durant tout l'été au Private Drive. L'oncle Vernon lui avait mener la vie encore plus dure qu'à l'habitude. Harry était enfin heureux de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard.  
  
" Harry!!" cria une voix derrière lui  
  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, il apperçut Hermione qui n'avait pas changer. Toujours les mêmes cheveux aussi ondulé. Elle transportait, évidemment, un bouquin dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de lui, elle le serra dans ses bras.  
  
" Alors Harry, tu as passé un bon été? As-tu été chez Ron? "  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
" Non, je n'ai pas passé un bon été. Non je n'ai pas été chez Ron. Il était en Roumanie."  
  
" Ah...je suis désolé. Moi j'ai adoré mon été même si Viktor est parfois assez...collant. Heureusement j'ai mit fin à notre relation"  
  
" As-tu vu Ron?"  
  
" Non je ne l'ai pas vu. "  
  
Deux têtes à la chevelure flamboyantes apparurent dans la foule. Ils s'agissaient de Ron Wesley et de sa petite soeur Ginny.  
  
" Ron!! Par ici" cria Harry en faisant des signes de mains  
  
Ron l'apperçut et se dirigea vers lui, suivit de Ginny.  
  
" Bonjour Ron, bonjour Ginny, vous avez passé un bon été?"  
  
" Oh oui super!" lui répondit Ginny  
  
Ron et Harry commencèrent à parler ensemble.  
  
" Et toi, Mione, qu'es-ce que tu as fait durant l'été?"  
  
" Et bien, je suis allé en Bulgarie voir Viktor et..."  
  
Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard que lui lançait Ron. Juste à entendre les mots Bulgarie ou Viktor et il se fâchait. Hermione changea rapidement de sujet.  
  
" J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé en BULGARIE!"  
  
" Ron, s'il te plaît..."  
  
" KOI???"  
  
" On...on devrait se trouver un compartiment avant qu'il n'en ai plus." lui dit-elle  
  
Elle avait été surprise du ton qu'il avait employé. Il semblait si fâché. Tous les quatre, ils montèrent dans le train. Ils s'installèrent dans le dernier compartiment qui était vide. Ils commençèrent à parler de Quidditch et comme Hermione trouvait la conversation ennuyante, elle pris son livre et commença à lire. Mais elle en fut incapable. Elle pouvait sentir les regards de haine que lui jetaient Ron. Draco, qui à son habitude, venait toujours les voir n'était pas venu. Pour une fois, ils avaient fait un voyage tranquille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Ron ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Hermione commençait a regretté ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle n'aurait pas dû en parler devant Ron, surtout qu'elle savait qu'il semblait maintenant détesté Viktor. Elle avait passé tout son été avec Viktor, mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'amusé. Elle a passé l'été à réfléchir sur ses sentiments envers Viktor, envers Harry et envers Ron. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron.  
  
" Quelle idiote!" pensa-t-elle  
  
À leur table, Harry dût s'assir entre Ron et Hermione. Ron refusait toujours de parler à Hermione. Ginny, qui s'était assis à côté d'Hermione la rassurait.  
  
" T'inquiète pas Mione, il va se calmer. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Tu sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi."  
  
" Quelle idiote j'ai été!! Je me suis rendu compte que j'était amoureuse de lui et maintenant tout est fichue."  
  
Ron qui avait entendu qu'une partit de la phrase, la partit où elle disait qu'elle était amoureuse, il crut qu'elle parlait de Krum.  
  
" Elle ose en parler devant tout le monde en plus" pensa-t-il encore plus fâché  
  
La cérémonie de répartition commença. Les jeunes élèves semblaient très nerveux lorsque le professeur McGonagall déposait le choixpeau sur leur tête et soulagé en schant leur maison. Lorsque McGonagall prononça le dernier nom sur la liste, Dumbledore se leva.  
  
" Cette année, les règles de Poudlard seront renforcé. Étant donné que Voldemort est en liberté, vous devez être très prudent. C'est pour ça, que je demande à tous les élèves d'être dans leur salle commune à 8h00 précise. Un professeur sera là pour vous escorter. Et avant de vous souhaiter un bon appétit, j'aimerai vous annoncer l'arrivé d'une étudiante."  
  
Il vit le professeur McGonagall faire signe que non et murmura deux étudiantes.  
  
" Ah désolé de mon erreur, il s'agit de deux étudiantes,Mandy et Halley Stevens. Si vous voulez bien mesdemoiselles vous avancer."  
  
Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent un peu. Harry remarque qu'elle était pratiquement pareille. Elle avait les même cheveux noirs aux épaules et les yeux violets. Leur peau était vraiment très blanche. Harry les trouvait vraiment belle. L'une d'elle semblait heureuse, elle n'avait pas cessez de sourire de toute la cérémonie. Et l'autre ne semblait pas s'amuser, elle avait un air mauvais et elle était maussade.  
  
" Stevens, Mandy"  
  
La jeune fille maussade s'avança. Elle regarda sa soeur qui lui souriait vraiment chaleureusement. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagall mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
" Serpentard!!!"  
  
La jeune fille sourit d'un sourire mauvais et alla s'asseoir.  
  
" Stevens, Halley"  
  
La deuxième fille, toujours aussi souriante, s'avança et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle attendit quelques instants et le choixpeau hurla:  
  
" Gryffondor!!"  
  
Durant une fraction de seconde, elle sembla déçu de ne pas être avec sa soeur, mais retrouva le sourire en voyant les gens vraiment heureux de la voir parmi eux. Elle alla s'asseoir en face d'Hermione.  
  
" Bonjour" lui dit Hermione  
  
" Bonjour" lui dit Halley en souriant  
  
" Je m'appele Hermione Granger, elle c'est Ginny Wesley, lui c'est Harry Potter et lui...." elle hésita un peu " Ronwesley"( Non non j'ai pas oublié de faire l'espace lol c'est juste qu'elle prononce son nom d'une claque.)  
  
" Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron. Moi c'est Halley Stevens et ma soeur c'est Amanda Stevens, mais ma mère l'as inscrite sous le nom de Mandy. "  
  
" Crois-tu que tu vas aimé Poudlard?"  
  
" Bien, je crois que oui." Elle regarda autour d'elle. " Les gens ont l'air bien. " leur dit-elle  
  
" Es-ce que c'est moi, où ta soeur a l'air plutôt euh...maussade?" lui demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant  
  
Halley se mit à rire.  
  
" Ma soeur est parfois comme ça. Mais tu sais, on ne doit pas se fier au apparence, car elle est vraiment gentille. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas à Gryffondor. Vous l'auriez adoré!!"  
  
Lorsque le souper fut terminé, Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle devait parlé à Ron. Ils se levèrent pour allé au dortoir. Elle se plaça devant Ron.  
  
" Je dois te parler Ron" lui dit-elle  
  
" Je n'ai rien à te dire!" lui dit-il d'un ton sèche  
  
Il passa à côté d'elle et commença à marché. Elle courut et se plaça devant lui.  
  
" J'ai pas finit Ron Wesley..."  
  
" T'arrête! Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien à te dire et je sais que t'ai amoureuse de ton Vicky. Lâche-moi!"  
  
" Mais...comment...pourquoi tu dis que je suis amoureuse de lui?"  
  
" Je t'ai entendu le dire. Tu l'as dit à ma soeur. J'ai besoin d'en dire plus?"  
  
" Écoute tu as mal entendu je ne suis pas..."  
  
" Pourquoi tu es allé ché lui durant les vancances si tu ne l'aimais pas?" lui dit-il brusquement  
  
Elle ne savais pas quoi dire.  
  
" Je le savais..."  
  
Il allait partir mais Hermione le retint par le bras. Elle s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ron, qui au début parut surpris, répondit à son baiser. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et lui posa les siennes sur ses hanches. Ils s'embrassaient jusqu'à en perde haleine. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Ron appuya son front sur celui d'Hermione.  
  
" Ce que c'est mignooooonnnn" leur dit une voix  
  
Ils se retournèrent et apperçurent Halley qui les regardaient en souriant. Harry et Ginny était là aussi et ils souriaient.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Voillaaaa!!! Le chapitre 1!! J'espère que vous avez aimé!! Alors une petite review?? :-) pleazzzeeee!!! Merrrcii.  
  
Boubyeeeee  
  
Bisouuussssssss  
  
~¤~NikkI~¤~ 


	2. Première dispute

Doublement belle, doublement cruelle!  
  
Salleyy!!!! Mercciiiii vraiment pour les reviewss!!! J'espère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre aussii!!!! Booonnnneee lecturee!!!  
  
Chapitre 2 Première dispute  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla, le coeur léger. Elle était heureuse enfin! Elle sortait avec un garçon dont elle était follement amoureuse et elle était préfète. Ron, pour sa part, était tout aussi heureux . Depuis le temps qu'il était amoureux d'elle.  
  
Halley se réveilla par la sonnerie de son alarme. D'un geste brusque, elle l'éteignit et se leva.  
  
" Bonjour Halley! Comment vas-tu?" lui demanda joyeusement Hermione  
  
" B'jour mione! Je vais bien et toi?" lui dit-elle en souriant  
  
Hermione hocha la tête. Halley lui dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Elle sortit du dortoir et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle se doucha rapidement et sortit. Elle démêla ses cheveux et les fit sécher à l'aide d'un sortillège. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez elle était ses yeux. Elle et sa soeur Mandy avait hérité des yeux de leur mère. Halley aurait tellement voulu la connaître. La seule chose qu'il leur restait de leur mère était un pendantif. Halley avait un pendantif en forme de coeur et Mandy en forme d'étoile. Jamais ce pendantif ne quittait leur cou. Halley sortit de la salle de bain et croisa Ron dans les couloirs.  
  
" Bonjour Ron" lui dit-elle joyeusement  
  
Il lui murmura un vague salut et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle retourna au dortoir et mit son uniforme. Son uniforme lui allait à merveille. Elle descendit et alla dans la Grande salle déjeuner. En chemin, elle croisa sa soeur accompagné de ses nouveaux amis.  
  
" Bonjour Mandy,comment vas-tu?" lui demanda Halley  
  
En voyant sa soeur, Mandy sourit légèrement.  
  
" Salut!! Ouais ça va. Ah je vais te présenter mes nouveaux amis. Lui c'est Draco Malfoy" lui dit-elle en désignant un jeune homme séduisant au cheveux blond et au yeux bleu/gris. " Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle" en désignant une jeune fille qui était loin d'être joli et deux autres garçons. " Je vous présente Halley, ma soeur." la présenta-t-elle à ses amis  
  
" Bonjour!!" leur dit Halley joyeusement  
  
Elle les observa un à un. Le jeune homme, Draco Malfoy, elle le trouvait très séduisant.  
  
" Si c'est ta soeur, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans la même maison?" demanda Pansy  
  
Mandy haussa les épaules. C'est alors que Harry arriva accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione.  
  
" Bonjour!!" leur dit Halley  
  
Le trio arriva à côté d'elle.  
  
" Je vous présente ma soeur, Mandy et eux c'est..."  
  
" Malfoy!"  
  
Elle regarda Harry qui regardait Malfoy d'un mauvais oeil. Halley et Mandy se regardaient.  
  
" Je crois...qu'on devrait y aller" dit Halley en tirant Harry avec elle  
  
Hermione et Ron les suivirent, main dans la main. Ils s'assirent à leur tables. Harry ne parlait pas.  
  
" Ta soeur est amis avec ces idiots." lui dit Harry sur un ton sec  
  
" Pourquoi tu les traite d'idiots? Ils ont l'air bien."  
  
" Mouais tu parles. Ces gens là sont les pires élèves que tu peux trouvé à Poudlard. En particulier Malfoy. "  
  
Halley écoutait Harry d'une oreille. Elle regadait sa soeur qui devait avoir le même type de conversation avec ses nouveaux amis. Harry continuait à parler. Elle roula des yeux.  
  
" Harry tu peux te taire. Si tu traites ces gens d'idiots, ma soeur en fait partit. Et je ne tolère personne qui peux insulter ma soeur. " lui dit-elle sur un ton sec en frappant la table d'un coup de poing.  
  
Elle se leva et sortit de la Grande salle en colère. Hermione et Ron, qui se regardaient amoureusement dans les yeux, avait sursauter lorsque Halley avait donner un coup sur la table. Ron la regarda partir et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
" Qu'es-ce qu'elle a?" demanda Ron  
  
" J'en sais rien. Elle s'est fâché parce que j'ai critiqué Malfoy et elle dit que si je critique Malfoy je critique aussi sa soeur, et ça l'a frustré."  
  
Ron hocha la tête.  
  
" Je vais aller la voir Harry. " lui dit Hermione d'un ton doucereux  
  
Elle embrassa Ron et se leva pour aller parler à Halley. Elle alla au à la salle commune des Gryffondors et celle-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle monta au dortoir des filles, elle n'y était pas non plus. Elle redescendit et alla à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Elle retourna voir Harry et Ron.  
  
" Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Enfin, on va surement la voir ce matin, durant notre premier cours qui est..." dit-elle en consultant son horraire  
  
" Potion!!!!!!!!!!! Double cours en plus. Avec les serpentards!! AH génial, matiné de rêve" cria Ron  
  
Hermione hocha la tête en souriant. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Harry sourit. Il était vraiment heureux pour ses deux amis qui étaient amoureux depuis tellement de temps. Hermione se détacha de Ron.  
  
" On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas arriver en retard."  
  
Ses deux autres amis hochèrent la tête. Ils se levèrent et se rendirent en cours.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Bon je sais que ce chapitre est très court mais je vais faire mieux dans les prochains. Alorsss reviewwssss s.v.p.!!!  
  
Ona balbuzard: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite t'as plu.  
  
JenN359: Mercii d'avoir reviewer et oui le titer est le même que celui d'un livre. Mais l'histoire que je vais écrite n'a pas vraiment rapport avec le titre.  
  
Katarina ;P: Mercii pour ta review. Bon dans ce chapitre tu ne vas pas vraiment connaitre mieux les jumelles ou meme draco mais peut-etre dans le prochain loll.  
  
Aisha 9: Mercii pour ta review. Ouais je suis allé voir ta fic et c'est vrai que nos perso sont assez semblable lol.  
  
LoVeLy.MyA: loll ouais me suis mise a l'écriture miss,pis merci de ton encouragement loll touka pour tes petites critiques ben je vais les prendre en considérantion lol  
  
Mercii a ceuxx qui m'on reviewerrrrr!!  
  
Bebyeee!!!! bisouusss Nikkii 


	3. Disparition

Doublement belle, doublement cruelle  
  
Salleyyyy!!! Micii pour les reviewwssss et bonnne lecture!!  
  
Chapitre 3 disparition  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent au cours de potion juste à temps. La cloche sonna. Ils durent aller s'asseoir en avant. Hermione chercha autour d'elle Halley. Elle apperçut Mandy, sa soeur, qui bavardait avec Malfoy. Mais aucune trace de Halley. Harry se pencha vers Hermione.  
  
" Mionnee...elle n'a pas l'air a être là." lui dit Harry dans un murmure  
  
" Elle est seulement en retard, je présume."  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Rogue entra dans la classe. Rogue se retourna vers la classe et regarda tous les élèves.  
  
" Je voit qu'il manque une élève. Miss Stevens? C'est elle qui manque? Celle de gryffondor je présume?" dit-il d'un ton sec  
  
Quelques élèves de gryffondor regardèrent autour d'eux et et hochèrent la tête.  
  
" Bon pour son absence je vais retirer 25 points à gryffondor. On ne peut pas arriver en retard comme ça à son premier cours. "  
  
Harry roula des yeux. Les gryffondors perdaient déjà des points. N'empêche qu'il commença à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi Halley n'était-elle pas venu au cours? Et Hermione ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Il se pencha vers Ron.  
  
" Tu trouves pas ça étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore là?"  
  
Ron tourna la tête vers lui.  
  
" Peut-être qu'elle s'est simplement perdu. Poudlard est une très grande école. Et elle n'avait pas l'horraire. Elle est surement allé voir Dumbledore. Tu vas voir, elle va être là au diner."  
  
Harry hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Lorsque la cloche sonna et les délivra de cet horrible cours, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Durant tout le diner, Harry regardait autour de lui. Aucune trace de la jeune fille.  
  
Les hiboux firent leur entré et apportèrent le courrier au étudiant. Un hiboux déposa une lettre devant Hermione. Celle-ci parut surprise. Elle prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Elle commença à lire la lettre et rougit. Ron la regarda, intrigué. Il s'était penché vers elle, de manière à pouvoir lire ce qui était écrit.  
  
" C'est qui qui t'envoie cette lettre?"  
  
Hermione sursauta. Elle cacha rapidement la lettre.  
  
" Personne" dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle  
  
Ron réussi à lui arracher la letter des mains. Il fit un léger survole de la lettre.  
  
" Krum..." murmura-t-il entre ses dents  
  
" Écoute Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Lui et moi c'est totalement finit. Je t'assure que..."  
  
" Ah ouais? Totalement finit? T'en es sure? C'est pas ce qui est écrit dans la lettre. " lui coupa Ron  
  
" Mais..."  
  
Ron lui redonna la lettre brusquement et se leva.  
  
" J'espère que toi et ton Vicky vous aller passé de bon moment ensemble." lui dit-il d'un ton sec  
  
Il sortit rapidement de la salle et se rendit au dortoir des garçons. Il se coucha sur son lit. Il était rouge de colère. Il serra les poings.  
  
Hermione se sentit tellement stupide. Elle venait de perdre Ron. Elle qui avait été si heureuse lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir ensemble. Maintenant tout était finit. Elle commença à pleurer doucement. Harry la prit dans ses bras.  
  
" Tout va s'arranger, mione. Il va se défrustrer. Ne t'inquiète pas."  
  
Mais Harry avait tort. Ron évita Hermione le reste de la journée. Harry avait essayer d'aller lui parler, mais Ron refusa tout simplement de parlé de ça. Harry trouva que son année débutait assez mal. D'abord, il s'était chicané avec Halley, qui ensuite n'avait plus donné signe de vie, et maintenant ses meilleures amies ne voulaient plus se parler. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Durant les cours, ils devaient s'asseoir entre Hermione et Ron. Il essayait de leur faire la conversation, mais ceux-ci répondait, évitant le regard de l'autre. Ça lui faisait rappeler l'année dernière, lorsque lui-même et Ron ne se parlaient plus. Bien sur, ça c'était arrangé et Harry en avait été très heureux. Si seulement ils pouvaient se reparlés.  
  
Depuis maintenant trois jours, Halley n'avait donné de signe de vie. Elle ne s'était présenté à aucun cours et ne venait jamais manger à la Grande salle. On la voyait encore moins dans la salle commune.  
  
Harry était assis à la table des gryffondors et discutait de quidditch avec Ron. Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la Grande salle et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, Ron arrêta de parlé et tourna la tête vers sa soeur Ginny. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore avait une feuille de parchemin dans les mains et il semblait inquiet. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent finit de manger, Dumbledore se leva, l'air grave.  
  
" Bon avant que vous puissiez retournez dans vos dortoirs, j'aurais une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Les élèves de cinquième année de gryffondors ont sans doute remarqué l'absence d'une élève. J'ai la bien triste nouvelle de vous annoncez que Voldemort à réussi à trouver un moyen pour entré dans l'école et il l'a enlevé. Alors soyez extrêmement prudent. "  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
J'ai finiittt ce chapiitree à 1h13 du mat. J'ai un gros mal de tête loll. Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court mais je vais faire mieux la prochaine fois.  
  
Cyngathi: Merci pour m'avoir référé à ton test. J'ai fait le test et mes jumelles ne sont pas des Mary Sue. Mercii de m'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite.  
  
Blanche-Neige: Merci beaucouppp. :-) je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic!!! Et oui loll le titre viens d'un livre loll  
  
Poyel: Merciii de ta review!! J'espère que tu as apprécier la suite!!  
  
Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'en serais heureuse :-) Merciii  
  
Bebyeee!!!! bisouusss, Nikkiii 


End file.
